Parade (Prince album)
| Length = 40:57 | Label = | Producer = Prince | Chronology = Prince | Last album = Around the World in a Day (1985) | This album = Parade (1986) | Next album = Sign o' the Times '' (1987) | Misc = }} 'Parade' is the eighth studio album by American recording artist Prince, and the final to feature his backing band The Revolution; in addition to being the soundtrack album to the 1986 film ''Under the Cherry Moon. It was released on March 31, 1986 by Paisley Park Records and Warner Bros. Records. After the critical disappointment of his 1985 album Around the World in a Day, Parade was released to acclaim from music critics and was named one of the best albums of 1986 by The Village Voice and NME magazine, who named it their album of the year. It also sold two million copies both in the United States and abroad, led by the number 1 single "Kiss". Background Parade was the follow-up to Around the World in a Day and the soundtrack to Prince's second film. The album sees Prince further diversifying musically, adding orchestrations to his music and presenting a very European feel. Prince also displayed a new image with Parade: his trademark ruffled shirts, wild curly hair, and purple outfits which defined his look from 1981's Controversy to 1985's Around the World in a Day gave way to slicked-back hair and dress suits. The first single, "Kiss", was a number one hit, and the album as a whole was well received in the United States. Europe, however, embraced the album, and for the first time in Prince's career European album sales eclipsed those in the United States. While Parade was the last official release with The Revolution, a follow up called Dream Factory was recorded. Its release was canceled when Prince disbanded the group. Music and lyrics Parade eschews the guitar and rock elements of Prince's 1984 album Purple Rain in favor of the neo-psychedelic style he explored on Around the World in a Day (1985), austerely produced funk, and soundtrack compositions. According to Blender magazine's Keith Harris, Parade "makes a pop cavalcade out of the same psychedelic affectations" of Around the World in a Day. Robert Christgau of The Village Voice viewed it as a modern "fusion of Fresh s foundation and Sgt. Pepper s filigrees", with songs he described as baroque pop creations. According to PopMatters editor Quentin B. Huff, "Parade doesn't sound like anything else in the Prince canon. The album is a blend of jazz, soul, and a certain French undercurrent, probably absorbed from the film being set in France." Parade is bookended by two songs—"Christopher Tracy's Parade" and "Sometimes It Snows in April"—that reference Christopher Tracy, the protagonist from Under the Cherry Moon. The latter song is an acoustic ballad with chromatic choruses and sentimental lyrics bidding farewell to Tracy. Christgau wrote that the album's lyrics suggest that Prince sings as Tracy, although he cannot be certain. Parade also features some French lyrics and chanson arrangements, which refer to the film's French setting. Release and reception |rev2 = Blender |rev2Score = |rev3 = Chicago Sun-Times |rev3Score = |rev4 = Entertainment Weekly |rev4Score = C− |rev5 = The Guardian |rev5Score = |rev6 = Hi-Fi News & Record Review |rev6score = A |rev7= MusicHound Rock |rev7score = 4/5 | rev8 = Pitchfork | rev8score = 9.1/10Wolk (2016) Portions posted at |rev9= The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev9score = Hoard (2004), p. 655. Portions posted at |rev10 = The Village Voice |rev10Score = A– }} Parade was released on March 31, 1986 to acclaim from music critics, who viewed it as a creative comeback after the critical disappointment of Around the World in a Day. In a contemporary review for The New York Times, John Rockwell said that the album succeeds in part because of the more aggressive songs, "in which Prince chooses to play up the black side of his multifaceted musical sensibility." The Sunday Times found its musical scope "stunning", and the Detroit Free Press called the album "a confirmation of Prince's place as a superior melodist, arranger, and player, as well as a celebration of his creativity." Hi-Fi News & Record Review called songs such as "New Position and "Girls and Boys" well-crafted funk and said that "when Prince opts to go completely daft, as he does on 'Do U Lie' ... even then the result is somehow endearing and instantly likeable."Hi-Fi News & Record Review, July 1986 Commercially, Parade charted at number 3 on the pop chart and at number 2 on the R&B chart, while selling 2 million copies in the United States, where Prince's sales had decreased. However it garnered him a new commercial audience in Europe and sold 2 million copies internationally. The album finished 25th in the voting for The Village Voice s annual Pazz & Jop critics poll. Christgau, the poll's creator, ranked it as the 33rd best album of the year on his own list. NME magazine named it their album of the year for 1986. In a retrospective review for AllMusic, Stephen Thomas Erlewine viewed Parade as a musically diverse near-masterpiece that is given depth by Prince's "weird religious and sexual metaphors". Simon Price later wrote in The Guardian that it was "the sound of Prince at his most effortless and assured. Cohesive and ice cream-cool, nobody would guess it was a soundtrack for a (sub-par) film. And it has 'Kiss' on it." In a less enthusiastic review for Entertainment Weekly, Greg Sandow said the record's ornate ballads and inconsistent material made it more self-indulgent than Around the World in a Day. According to Mosi Reeves of Rhapsody, Prince's die-hard fans viewed the album as a charming mix of funk, jazz, and pop rock styles, but some detractors felt that its music was overblown. Reeves himself said that "this stylistic departure is an anomaly". In rapper Chuck D's opinion, Prince "turned off a lot of the black followers the album. I couldn't understand that. People don't want artists to endlessly repeat themselves, yet they can't tolerate change either. Prince changes all the time, always working on the public's imagination, always trying to keep ahead of them."Select, July 1990 Track listing Personnel * Prince – lead vocals and various instruments * Lisa Coleman – backing vocals (1, 2, 3, 6), keyboards and vocals (5, 8, 11, 12) * Wendy Melvoin – backing vocals (1, 2, 6), lead vocals (3), guitar and vocals (5, 8, 11, 12) * Dr. Fink – keyboards (5, 8, 11) * Brown Mark – bass (5, 8, 11) * Bobby Z. – drums and percussion (5, 8, 11) * Sheila E. – backing vocals (5), cowbells (6), drums (6, 7) * Eric Leeds – saxophone (5, 8) * Atlanta Bliss – trumpet (5, 8) * Miko Weaver – rhythm guitar (8) * Jonathan Melvoin – drums (9) * Susannah Melvoin – backing vocals (1, 5, 11) * Marie France – vocals (5) * Sandra Francisco – vocals (9) * Mazarati – backing vocals (10) * Craig Powell – guitar (10) * Tony Christian – keyboards (10) * Marr Star – drums (10) * Aaron Keith – drums (10) * Kevin Patrick – backing vocals (10) * Clare Fischer – orchestral arrangements Charts Certifications References Further reading * External links * Parade at Discogs * Parade at Prince Vault Category:1986 soundtracks Category:Prince (musician) soundtracks Category:Prince (musician) albums Category:Albums produced by Prince (musician) Category:Paisley Park Records soundtracks Category:Warner Bros. Records soundtracks Category:English-language soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:1986 albums Category:English-language albums